


Are You Alone?

by PseudoBread



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoBread/pseuds/PseudoBread
Summary: Running away from something. You don’t know what it is or what its intentions are, but something inside you is telling you to run.





	Are You Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> A short and cryptic story. I have no idea what it means, but I feel it should be put out here for anyone curious enough to read.

08:27 P.M.  
February 11, 2002

A woman going about her daily commute, heading home after a rather mundane and uneventful day. The subway echoes with the sounds of a few pairs of footsteps and cars passing by from above. She sits at the bench, twiddling her fingers and tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for her ride to arrive for she has to take several trips to get to her destination. At the corner of her eye, there is an somewhat unordinary figure standing against the wall a few feet away. It seems to be a male, wearing a black cap and a brown leather jacket, plain black shoes, nothing distinctive about the footwear. His (or her, on account that their light brown hair is long enough to be a female’s) eyes are covered by the cap blocking out any visual of their eyes. The woman thinks nothing of it, she continues to twiddle and tap. At the other corner of her eye appears a spider. It crawls quickly towards her direction and without hesitation, the woman stomps it. Its inside smeared across the cold, hard pavement by her own shoes. 

The subway arrives almost immediately after she eliminates the arachnid. She gets up off her seat and walks towards the doors of the 3rd car that slid open upon stopping, the unidentifiable person walks in with her. She sits closer to the front of the car, while the other person sits far behind. A few minutes pass, the woman is nearing falling asleep more and more each time the subway passes a tunnel that cuts off any lighting. But again, she sees a spider from the corner of her eye, it’s on the seat next to her this time. She emits a surprised Yelp, but then quickly squashes it with a rolled up newspaper she found on the seat across from her seat. She sits back down, and decides to rest her eyes momentarily.

About 32 minutes have passed in total, the subway arrives at the next stops, the woman wakes up then wipes her eyes before getting up off her seat and walking out to walk to the next stop. She notices the mysterious figure walks out as well, she looks back and has this feeling like she’s being followed. Her path leads to a tunnel that leads to 2 different station stops, feeling the mysterious figure is following her, she takes the opposite direction and power-walks until she locates a bathroom. She hides behind the restroom door and carefully peeks out. She can see the figure walking the way she took. She panics as the figure gets closer and closer. They walk past the restroom, it appears they continued walking down the hall believing the woman went down there.  
The woman then quickly runs out the restroom and heads towards the direction she intended to walk down, fearing she would miss her stop. Just in time, she makes it. As soon as she runs into the 2nd car of her 2nd stop, the doors shut instantly. She slumps over on a seat, breathing heavily from the anxiety that ran through her body, she’s beginning to feel more at ease. She starts to drift into a sleeping state, she takes a short nap, she is exhausted from the thrill and the fear.

Something uneasy and eerie starts to crawl all over her arm. She has been awakened by the odd sensation. She opens her eyes and alas, there is another arachnid and it’s on her arm running around like a thief who’s been caught by a light shining on them. Her scream is fearful, but that doesn’t stop her from slamming her arm against a pole. The entrails of the spider smeared across the almost reflective pole, she stared briefly at the minor carnage and that’s when she saw it; The mysterious figure reflects from the pole. The woman turns around, fear once again ran down her spine like cold water when she lays eyes upon the brown leather jacket and black cap combo.  
She panics, she scurried to the exit closest to her. The subway stops, she taps her hand against the door, almost slamming her hand on the glass. The mysterious figure hasn’t moved at all. There is another spider, it’s on the glass the woman is fearfully slamming her hand on, the doors open after what seems to be an eternity when it has only been 4 seconds, the arachnid falls off the glass but is immediately squished by her shoe upon landing.

The woman doesn’t walk or power-walk this time; she runs. She has disregarded her usual route to get home and is now running towards any path that will get her to lose the mysterious figure. She runs, runs runs. She turns around to see if the mysterious figure is still following her until she runs into something. A spider web is stuck all over her face, the web was hanging low and seems to be in a path that hasn’t been used by anyone in a long time. She panics while trying to pull off the silky trap off of her, her movement is also very spastic. And suddenly, she bumps into something. She opens her eyes, she hadn’t a moment to convey a reaction other than a gasp. The last thing she sees is a dark and empty void under a black cap and above a brown leather jacket.

8:19 P.M.  
February 15, 2002

A man with a briefcase is waiting for his subway to arrive, the stop is empty and all that can be heard are footsteps and cars driving by from above. He stands next to the beam with the stop number painted above. From the corner of his eye, he sees a mysterious figure. They are wearing a black zip-up jacket, a navy blue flat cap hat and dark gray sneakers. Their face does not show due to the cap being lowered to the face, which is more hidden with their long light brown hair. The man shrugs to himself and goes on minding his own business. Then he notices something on the corner of his other eye; A spider. Small, black and skinny legs. It crawls towards the man, which entails the man to squish it with his loafer. He drags his foot behind and looks at the spider’s insides smeared across the pavement.  
The subway arrives, and the door opens. The man walks into the 2nd car and so does the mysterious figure.

End.


End file.
